New types of aircraft are being developed with new applications and/or new groups of users in mind. For example, such aircraft may be used for personal transportation, ridesharing, and/or recreational use. In all of these scenarios, it would be helpful if new hand controls and/or any subsequent processing made the flying experience easier and/or more intuitive, especially for amateur or novice users. This would, for example, permit users to more easily fly aircraft without expensive, inconvenient, and/or time consuming flight instruction.